


To be an al Ghul

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: A day in Athanasia's early life
Relationships: Athanasia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Athanasia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Athanasia al Ghul & Mara al Ghul, Athanasia al Ghul & Talia al Ghul
Series: Earth-116 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	To be an al Ghul

2013

"Mara!" Athanasia cried out as her brother stabbed their cousin in the eye with his sword.

Damian just stood still as she ran to Mara. Mara who was bleeding.

"Mara I-" Damian started to say as their grandfather walked up to the trio.

"Good work, Damian. Mara, next time do better. Athanasia, you're an Al Ghul, behave like one." 

Athanasia just nodded as she watched Mara just hold her hand against the wound and say nothing.

Damian was quiet.

Later Athanasia went to her Oummi in her room. Talia was packing a small traveling bag.

"Oummi, may I have some bandages and antibiotic ointment?" 

"What for? Are you injured?" Talia asked her. There was concern in her eyes.

Athanasia shook her head. "Not me… Mara."

"You know where they are, get Jason to help you reach them. Your grandfather has given me an assignment I must attend to." Talia said. She look tense. She gave Athanasia a kiss on the forehead as she left the room.

"Yes, Oummi." Athanasia said as Talia left.

Jason was in his room with a book.

"Jason. I need help." Athanasia said in English; her sixth language. 

She hated English. But she had to become fluent in it when Jason came into their lives. He improved his Arabic as well. 

He looked up from his book. "With what, Asia?" 

He was the only one to call her by a nickname. It was strange. "Getting bandages and antibiotic ointment for Mara. The cabinet is too high for me." 

"Sure thing." 

He didn't ask any questions as he handed her the items.

"Change out the bandages every day and clean the wound. Then add more ointment." Jason said. He was so empty and Damian, herself, their Oummi, and sometimes Mara could get him to speak. Oummi said he was still healing yet refused to put him back into in the Pit. 

Athanasia knocked on Mara's door. "Mara, let me in." 

"Go away." 

"I have antibiotic ointment for your wound. Please, I know you're hurting but let me in." 

The door opened and Mara stood there. If Athanasia had been less trained she was have thrown up at the sight of Mara's gorey eye.

It took time and some effort but eventually Mara's wound was cleaned and bandaged. 

"Don't tell grandfather or your father what I have done." Athanasia said.

"I know. It's similar to when you don't tell them or anyone else whenever we do not spar but talk." 

Athanasia hugged Mara as someone knocked on the door.

"Mara? I came to apologize." Damian's voice came. 

Athanasia quickly went into the bathing room while Mara went to the door.

"Damian." 

"Mara. I came to apologize for your eye. It was not on purpose." 

"You apologized, now good bye. I want to rest." 

The door closed. 

Athanasia stepped out of the bathing room. "I should leave, Oummi will start to worry if I am not in my bed soon." 

"Tell Damian that I know it was an accident but I'm still upset. But not at him." Mara said.

Athanasia reasoned quickly that Mara was upset at their grandfather for praising Damian for accidentally maiming her.

"I will. Good night."


End file.
